The Fulldemon Alchemist
by J. T. Sanctum
Summary: My ABSOLUTE FIRST FAN FICTION cheering insues This is a crossover between InuYasha and Fullmetal Alchemist, in which InuYasha gets transported to Ed's world and learns alchemy. Its a lot better than it sounds, and i have a ton of ideas that work perfectly
1. Prologue

The Fulldemon Alchemist, by J. T. Sanctum.

Prologue

"BACKLASH WAVE!" shouted Inuyasha, swinging the tetsusaiga with all his might. Naraku's demon attack merged with inuyasha's wind scar, flying backwards, engulfing him.

As naraku's body is consumed and destroyed he is able to mutter, "…not, over. Never…over!" and then there was nothing. Every last bit of naraku was destroyed, so he could never regenerate. The only sign that he was ever there, were the last bits of the shikon jewel. As Inuyasha saw Naraku gone, he fell face first to the ground, dropping the tetsusaiga.

"Inuyasha!" came Kagome's cry. She ran over, to cradle the collapsed half demon. Inuyasha looked up and said, "Get a hold of yourself, Kagome!" Kagome screamed as she grabbed Inuyasha's face and kissed it. Miroku, clutching his arm hobbled over with Sango over his shoulder.

Miroku had overused his wind tunnel and sucked up some of naraku's poison insects. The poison disappearing, now that their master was destroyed. Sango had been knocked unconscious by the hiryekotsu, deflected by naraku. Miroku slumped down next to Inu and Kagome as Shippo and Kirara soon came running.

Inu looked up at all his friends and said, "Its over, its finally over." And with that, he slipped into unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure this is what you want, Master Inuyasha?" came Myoga's plea. "I don't know if you'll ever be able to become a demon again master Inuyasha!" Inu just snorted. He glared down at Myoga on his shoulder and brushed him off. "If I'm going to live with Kagome in her time, I don't need to be part demon. To fit in, I'd rather be human, just to be with Kagome. That's all that really matters."

"Inuyasha, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say," said Miroku mockingly. He was soon on the ground clutching his jaw. Inu cracked his knuckles and said, "I love you too Miroku." Now lets get on with it.

With a smile upon her face, Kagome held the completed Shikon Jewel up to Inuyasha and a bright red light appeared. The light appeared around all the people present and a strange design appeared on the ground. Inuyasha's hair started to darken, from white to black. His ears, shrinking and moving down his head. He started to smile when suddenly the color of light turned blue.

They could all feel something was wrong. Inuyasha's hair turned back to white and his ears returned to dog ears. His talons grew back and became even sharper. His eyes turned red, with blue pupils and two purple stripes appeared on each cheek. He assumed his full demon form.

"What's going on Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. Although he was in his full demon form, he still retained his normal personality. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo all rose into the air. From the ends of their limbs, they started disappearing, and a great blinding light appeared behind them. From the light a voice whispered, "The toll is greater for demons…much greater!"

And with that, as his friends bodies completely disappeared, Inuyasha was sucked into the blinding light, to face a new chapter in his life, and new world, new friends, but an old enemy.


	2. Chapter One: New World

Chapter One: New World

Inuyasha flew through nothingness. Then all of a sudden knowledge assaulted his senses. He suddenly knew things about this magic called alchemy that he never knew existed. He not only knew it existed now, but could practically outclass anyone in its use with the knowledge that came unbidden to his mind. And then, he was at a gate. This was no ordinary gate, this was _the gate_.

As He looked into the open doors, he saw eyes. There were hundreds of purple eyes, staring longingly at him. Inu suddenly stood and ran at the gate. He didn't know why, but if he could get through, he felt he could find his friends. As he jumped into the darkness he heard his name called.

As he twisted in midair he saw the faces of his friends that were just lost, crying out and reaching for him. But it was too late. As Inu fell through the blackness he suddenly hit the ground in front of the gate, just where he was. Or so it seemed. The gate swung closed and he had a black out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inu woke up on the ground in the middle of the ruins of a burned down house. The ashes were years old. The house was on a hill so from where he was Inu could see all over the village of Resembool. But he didn't care. The last thing he remember were the faces of his friends looking at him from inside the gate. Inu didn't understand it, but he knew it would be next to impossible to ever see his friends again. At this, tears that seldom appeared on his proud face fell do the old ash and dirt.

"KAGOME!" yelled Inu at the top of his lungs. His wail soon became a roar and his body started to grow. Not only did his body grow, but it changed shape, and became covered in coarse, white fur. Where Inu stood, now stood a great white dog demon, the likes of that this world had never seen. He howled again and leapt off into the town.

From a nearby hill, a ridiculously handsome man, in a blue uniform looked up from his book entitled "The War on Yellow Bastards" He stood up when he saw the massive demon. "What the FK kind of Chimera is that? And why the FK is it at the Elric's place?" He shook his head as he stood up. He looked down at his temporary prosthetic limb. "Damn. Oh well."

The man ran after the large white beast that was approaching the village. As he ran he placed two fingers on his temple, touching his headband. Suddenly tiny bullet like objects started to assault Inu. The bullets were slightly annoying to Inu, but none could pierce his demonic skin. As he ran, the man muttered, "…if he were only a yak!"

Soon the demon was right near a house and the man in uniform soon caught up. Once again the man touched his temple but this time he looked down. He soon shot up into the air and did some awesome aerial maneuvers that no acrobat could do. He was an alchemist, and alchemists are better than acrobats!

He landed upon Inu's back and soon held on for his life. Inu proceeded to buck like a bull at a rodeo. All the while the man tried to bring his fingers to his temple. Soon the man did and the tiny bullet appeared again and this time they kept coming. Instead of attacking Inu, they just adhered and soon began to cover Inu. Inu's limbs were significantly heavier with the super dense bullets weighing him down.

Soon Inu was reduced to no more a threat than a puppy being held down by a bigger dog. As the people came out to see what just happened, the man just smiled and sat cross-legged on the demon's head. "Calm down lassie. Now be a good mutt and behave!"

"Who you calling a mutt?" came a voice from the demon. Inu started shrinking and turning back to normal. The man soon jumped off and had his hand back on his temple, ready for what came next. He was expecting Inu to change shape and attack, but instead Inu just brushed himself off and stared at the man. "Who the hell are you, and more importantly where the hell am I?"

Since Inu didn't seem to want to fight, the man eased up. He removed his hand from his temple and extended it to Inu. "The names Tsukenta Mustang: the Yak-Killing Alchemist. You may have heard of me?" As he said this his eyes sparkled. Inu looked at the hand and snorted. "Never. Now answer my other question."

Tsukenta (torn up on the inside) just laughed and said, "Impatient, aren't we? Well you're in the town of Resembool. Now, how'd you get here?" Inu looked at him and said, "Never heard of Resembool. Now why does it look like I'm in Kagome's time?"

Tsukenta looked confused and said, "Your obviously not from around here and want some questions answered. I, too, want some questions answered so if you'd come with me…" Tsukenta walked off, not looking to see if Inuyasha followed.


	3. Chapter Two: Fullmetal meets Fulldemon

Chapter Two: Fullmetal meets Fulldemon

Ed and Al casually walked into Colonel Mustang's office in Central. Ed just plopped down on a chair and put his feet on Mustang's desk while Al stood near the door. "Wanted to see us Roy?" asked Ed, bored already. "Its Colonel Mustang to you, super chibi, now get your feet of my desk before I burn them off it." "WHOYOUCALLINGSUPERTINYMIDGETANT!" screamed Ed as Al held him back.

"I've gotten a report from my younger brother, Lt. Tsukenta Mustang: the Yak-Killing alchemist that there was some trouble in Resembool. He was very vague, but he says it wasn't much of a threat and he stopped it." Totally ignoring the importance Ed asked, "What kind of name is the 'Yak-Killing' Alchemist?" Roy just sighed and wiped his face.

"My younger brother is a little eccentric. He got lost in the mountains for about three hours, and started killing yaks to survive. He thought he was going to have to build a shelter and clothes out of their skins. He killed seventeen yaks before we found him. He used alchemy to solidify gasses into super dense 'bullets.'" Ed burst out laughing while Al moved closer.

"Did anyone get hurt in Resembool, Col.?" Mustang, who joined Ed in the merriment at the extent of his brother suddenly sobered. "Not one civilian, but due to the nature of the trouble, and it being in your hometown, he specifically asked for you to come and investigate with him. Like I said he was vague, but since he is my little brother, I'm inclined to listen. Be ready to catch the train tomorrow morning."

Mustang looked down at some papers and when he looked up, Ed and Al were still there. "Incase you didn't catch it, I just dismissed you. Now get out, I got a hot date tonight." As Ed got up and went towards the door he muttered, "…must be pretty desperate to date _that_ dog." Suddenly Ed and Al were running from a fireball, down the narrow hallway.

Ed and Al were soon sitting on the steps in front of Central H.Q. "Big brother, what do you think Lt. Mustang meant by trouble. Why was he so vague in his report?" "How should I know Al? I've never even met the guy," replied Ed. "Why hasn't the Col. Ever mentioned him before?" asked Al. "I dunno. I wouldn't mention him either, if he was our brother. I mean come on! Yak-Killing? He must have made a special request to the Fuhrer for a name like that!" Ed started laughing again.

Ed then noticed all the hustle and bustle. Central was always busy, but it seemed there was a lot more going on than usual. As luck would have it, Lt. Hawkeye and her dog, Black Hayate happened to be walking by. Ed decided to ask her.

"Luitenate!" called Ed as he ran up to her. She turned to look and smiled as Ed and Al came across the stairs. "What can I do for you boys?" she asked. "Lt. what's going on? Why is there so many people around?" queried Ed. "Oh, that. Brigadier General Sanctum is coming to visit. With the exception of the fuehrer, he is currently the highest ranking military officer. He was off in the north researching some new alchemy he found. He really is an impressive man. You boys should stick around and try to meet him. He used to search for the Philosophers Stone himself, but after the Ishbaran rebellion, he stopped researching with Dr. Marcoh."

"Damn," said Ed. "We are leaving for Resembool tomorrow. Orders." With that Ed and Al said farewell too Hawkeye and Black Hayate. They went to their apartments to gather their things before they decided to rest. Later that night they lied upon their beds, trying to sleep.

"Big brother, what do you think Tsukenta is like?" Al asked. Ed snorted and said, "I could care less. As long as he isn't as arrogant as that bastard Roy. I'll squash him one day. Once I get my arm and leg back, I'm really going to kick his ass!" Al just sighed. He was used to Ed talking like that. _Maybe this trouble involved the Philosopher's stone_, thought Al. He didn't want to say it out loud, because he didn't want t get Ed's hopes up. But mostly he didn't want to disappoint himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, let me get this straight. You come from a country called Japan. Your girlfriend supposedly from 500 years in your future and is the reincarnation of your ex-girlfriend who died fifty years ago. You arch enemy was finally slain by you and when your girlfriend and other friends tried to make you human, they all disappeared and you woke up here? You claim to be a demon, with inherent magical powers, which I'm inclined to believe, after your little transformation there. You're a strange one Mr. Yasha."

A few days after their first encounter, Tsukenta and InuYasha were sitting in front of Pinako Rockbell's house and automail workshop, trading histories. "Let me see that sword again, Inu." Said Tsukenta. Inu reached for his tetsusaiga and drew it. Instead of transforming like it would normally, the swords demonic aura was suppressed by some unseen force. The blade pulsed with power, but it wouldn't change. Tsukenta touched the sword and felt the energy pulsing though it. He was suddenly confused, because he was receiving two different explanations on its makeup at once. He knew it was made of metal, but for some reason he felt an overwhelming mass of calcium and other trace elements, like it was bone.

"Humph." Sighed Tsukenta as he handed the sword back to Inu. Tsukenta and Inu both were at a loss for words. Neither could think of anything to say. To keep himself occupied, Tsukenta put his hand to his temple and started launching air bullets into the trunk of a tree. Inu looked on in interest and asked, "What type of sorcery is that?"

Tsukenta laughed and said, "It's no sorcery. Sorcery doesn't exist. Its alchemy. Alchemy is a science which has specific rules. The law of equivalent exchange states that to obtain something…" "…of equal value must be lost," finished InuYasha. Tsukenta cocked his head to the side. "You know the law?" Inu looked down at his hands and said, "I think I know more than just the law..."

Inu stood up and walked over to the tree that Tsukenta was attacking earlier. He clapped his hands together and put them against the tree. The bullets popped out of the tree as Inu fixed it and then transmuted a bench out of the side. Tsukenta's jaw dropped as he walked over and examined the bench. "How did you… That's an advanced technique of alchemy, and yet a few seconds ago, you didn't know what alchemy was! I can only think of two other people who can do alchemy without a transmutation circle!"

Inu looked down at his hands and said, "I have no idea how I came to have this power, or the knowledge of its use and rules. All I know, is I got it when…" He clenched his fists, "…when I was…there." He was of course referring to the gate, and Tsukenta just nodded. He had heard of what was in the gate. The truth: about alchemy, about life, about everything.

As Tsukenta and Inu fell back into another uncomfortable silence Pinako came out onto her porch. "Tsukenta! Your leg is finished with all its repairs. If you'd hurry inside with your new friend we can attach it now." Pinako puffed her pipe and walked back inside. All of the color drained from Tsukenta's face. "I hate that part."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A loud scream could be heard as Ed and Al stepped off the train. Ed started chuckling and said, "Guess Pinako has another customer." They could tell the scream was from Pinako's house because it was so loud and so far away.

It didn't take Ed and Al very long to reach Pinako's house. Den was outside just staring off into the distance, but when Ed and Al came up the road he started barking loudly and ran up to meet them. "Its good to see you too, Den!" said Al. Winry burst out of the doors to her room on the second floor shouting, "DEN! What are you barking about!" Winry looked down and saw Ed and Al and she suddenly smiled cruelly.

A flying wrench suddenly hit Ed's skull. "What the hell was that for, Winry?" "I tell you every time to call before just showing up! I swear to God, if your arm or leg is broken, I'll make it so your entire body needs to be made out of automail!" Al was trying not to laugh when suddenly an enormous wrench smacked him in the head. His head was dented and went flying off his shoulders. "That's for not making Ed listen!"

Inside Pinako was chuckling as Tsukenta got used to his leg again. Inu was staring at the door wondering what all the commotion was. When he heard Winry's unintelligible angry shouts he stood up and looked alarmed. Pinako said, "Don't worry InuYasha. Those are just some family friends. Tsukenta's interest was piqued. "The Elric brothers perhaps?" Pinako looked Tsukenta in the eyes, her eyebrow arched and said, "Yes, I do believe that is Ed and Al. They're the only ones that get Winry throwing wrenches and such out the window."

Ed and Al suddenly burst in, covered in bruises. Den following soon after, tail between his legs. Pinako started laughing at the sight. "What is Winry's Fking problem? She's worse than usual, and I'm not even here for repairs!" "Shorty, lay off her. Its that time of the month." "WHOYOUCALLINGMICROSCOPICAMEBABOY!" Al sighed as he held Ed back.

Ed finally noticed the man in military uniform and the man in bright red, who seemed to be dressed up for a Halloween party. "Who's the freak with the dog ears?" InuYasha snarled and reached for his for the tetsusaiga as he said, "I may have dog ears, but at least I'm not the size of a puppy!" Ed took a defensive stance, but Tsukenta stepped between them. Al could be heard whispering to Ed, "…but you started it brother! You insulted him first!"

"OK boys, let's calm down. If you two start fighting, you'll both be sleeping with Den tonight." Pinako had a grin on her face, implying that she probably would be entertained by the fight, but didn't want to risk damage to her home. Pinako took it upon herself to do the introductions. "Ed, Al, this is Lt. Tsukenta Mustang and his friend InuYasha."

Right on cue, Tsukenta thrust out his hand and smiled his famous smile and said, "Tsukenta Mustang: Yak-Killing Alchemist. You may have heard of me!" As he said this his eyes twinkled. Ed burst into evil laughter and gasped, "So _you're_ the idiot brother Roy was talking about!" At the mention of his more famous and more respected older brother Tsukenta clenched his fist and a scowl came upon his features. "Roy…"

Suddenly Winry came crashing into the room and hugged Ed and Al. "You morons! She immediately started inspecting Ed's automail arm, pulling up his sleeve. Ed looking at InuYasha pulled his sleeve down, trying to keep him from looking at his metal prosthetic. Ed was unsure whether or not to trust this dog boy.

The rest of the night seemed to blur together. It was spent getting to know one another. Tsukenta and InuYasha decided to keep his origin a secret, mostly because neither of them fully understood how Inu did get transported to Amestris. They came up with some story about him being from a foreign country, where the current fashion included dog ears. After dinner InuYasha went to the room he was sharing with Tsukenta and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

authors note yeah, this is the final version of the chapter. Changed my mind about some things. But worry not, the plot is pretty well defined. I dont have much time to write but i'll try to update soon.


	4. Chapter Three: The Brigadier's Agenda

Chapter Three: The Brigadier's Agenda.

As Ed lay awake in bed, staring at the ceiling like he often did, he heard a sound. A creaking of the hardwood floor, barely anything, sounded like a shotgun blast in the pure silence. Ed stayed there, waiting to try and guess who it was. He guessed it was right above him, being either Tsukenta or more likely that freak InuYasha. Ed then heard a window being opened and soon expected to see a rope or something.

Instead a red blur dropped down and started jumping off into the distance. Ed was up in instant, leaving Al behind, and was out his own window. He bolted after Inu, expecting that he stole something or was up to no good. He soon realized that he was running along the path to where his house used to be. He suddenly stopped and felt the wind blowing full in his face.

At the top of the hill was InuYasha. He just stood there, looking down, his back towards Ed. Ed slowly crept up the hill, darting behind trees and such, to see what was happening without being discovered. He heard faint whispers being carried by the wind, but couldn't make them out. Soon he was pretty close and was able to see that Inu was standing with his fists clenched, muttering angrily. Ed caught what sounded like, "…stupid monk, stupid fox, stupid Kagome, stupid, stupid Kagome. If you never went through the bone eaters well, this never would have happened!"

Inu's voice trailed off and his head snapped upwards. He sniffed the air and Ed now felt the breeze was now hitting his back. "IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!" The tree that Ed was hiding behind was suddenly torn apart by four invisible forces. Ed ducked and rolled away. He clapped his hands and touched his automail arm, transmuting it into a blade. He ran at Inu and then jumped into the air, ready to launch an aerial attack. Instead of dodging, like Ed expected Inu pulled out his sword and parried the blow.

"What the hell are you doing here, Runt?" Ed didn't answer with words, instead he launched another attack. This time Inu jumped into a nearby tree and then jumped into the air. He clapped his hands in mid air, and then with one hand made a downward slash of his claws. "IRON REAVER, SOUL STEALER!" This time Ed saw that he was creating four vacuums at once with his claws and sending them forward, ripping apart anything they hit. Ed clapped his hands and hit the ground. A wall suddenly sprung up, that stopped the vacuums, even as it crumbled under their force.

Inu landed nearby and matched Ed's new attack with his own. As their faces were right next to each other they glared into each others eyes. Inu held on to the tetsusaiga with one hand and suddenly reached over to Ed's shoulder. He suddenly twisted Ed's arm at the socket and twisted. He then pulled Ed's arm out and promptly threw it to the side. Ed let out a loud yell and collapsed to his knees. Inu sheathed his sword and held out his hand to Ed.

"Don't sneak up on me." Ed looked up with his eyes filled with amazement and something else. _Fear?_ Inu thought. "How did you know? How did you do that?" Ed sounded helpless as Inu helped him to his feet. "I could smell where your flesh ended. I also saw how Tsukenta's leg was attached, so I assumed it was the same with your arm, and by the smell of it, your leg."

Ed looked at him in disbelief. "You smelled my what?" Inu pointed to his ears and twitched them. "My ear's aren't a fashion. They are actual dog ears. I have the sense of smell too." Comprehension dawned on Ed. "You're a chimera then. Its totally obvious, not like the ones Tucker and the military created." Inu just shook his head and said, "No, that's what Tsukenta thought at first too. I'm a demon, and I'm not from here…"

Inu went into detail and told Ed of his past and how he came to be in Amestris and why he snuck out to see Ed's house. Ed nodded his head in understanding when Inu talked about the gate and his trip to the other side, being Amestris. At the end of the story, Ed realized he had a new comrade, one who also is in search for the philosopher's stone, only for a different reason. As they walked back to Pinako's, Inu holding Ed's disembodied arm, they both realized that they would become traveling partners, and this was the precursor to a new chapter in both of their lives.

Authors Note:

once again, not a full chapter. just the begining. lately i haven't had the initiative to write, but i felt a little guilty, so here is the first installment of the third chapter, in which i hope to introduce the main plot. If all goes acording to plan, the main villain will be forshaddowed, if not make an appearance. My character will make his intro as a person, not an apostrophe, hence the chap. title. we will also go into a little detail involving Tsukenta's and Roy's rivalry. well until next eve i post...-J.T.


End file.
